


Stronger

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Daichi lifts his head to look at Kuroo.“You need to stop going to the gym with Bokuto.” he says
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> 9:50pm (GMT) I thought of this like 20 minutes ago and I needed to write it. That's my excuse for it being rubbish. 😉

It’s eleven in the evening, Daichi has just disembarked from a four hour train journey. He doesn’t have the strength or the mental capacity to make the twenty minute walk home but he knows he has to.

The night air is cold and damp though there’s no rain, the pavements are wet from a recent downpour.

He gets to his apartment door, relieved that warmth and rest lie behind it. He enters and toes off his shoes. Placing his bags down by the shoe rack, he takes his coat off and hangs it up.

The apartment is not warm but it’s warmer than the cold outside, all he wants to do is crawl into bed. His stomach growls but he’s too tired to make anything for himself so he just grabs a banana and starts eating it as he enters his bedroom.

Grabbing a pair of pyjamas from the wardrobe, he heads to the bathroom. He doesn’t have the energy to take a shower but the grime of the day is still on him so he quickly has one. Before exiting he brushes his teeth.

He moves toward the bed, slinking in trying not to wake the other occupant. He relaxes, closing his eyes. He snuggles up to the other body, slowly snaking his arm around their waist, taking it further up until his hand rests on their chest.

His eyes shoot open as he touches their chest with his palms, “Are you kidding me?” he whispers

“Hmm... what?” Kuroo stirs

Daichi lifts his head to look at Kuroo.  
“You need to stop going to the gym with Bokuto.” he whispers loudly

Kuroo turns, wraps his arms around Daichi's waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

“Why?” he breathes into Daichi’s neck

“Because your pecs are so hard.”

Kuroo lets out a throaty chuckle

“I’m serious Tetsu... what are you even doing? I thought you were going just to stay heathy.”

Kuroo lifts his head up, his sleepy eyes open, “I am going for my health.”

Daichi prods Kuroo’s pecs with his finger, “Then why are you gaining muscle?” punctuating each word with a prod

“Daichi stop... that tickles.” Kuroo says laughing. “I’m just trying to work my arms a little.”

“You’re fine the way you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Who said? Because I’ll kick their ass.”

“I’m saying it.” Kuroo says defiantly

“Right, I’m kicking your ass.” Daichi says moving to get up

Kuroo holds him down by his waist, “Daichi.” Kuroo whines

“Seriously Tetsu, I don’t understand why you think you need it.” Daichi says as he relaxes back onto the bed

“Because I need to be stronger.”

“Why?”

“Because I just do...”

“That’s not a good enough reason.” Daichi demands

“Can we just go to sleep?” Kuroo pleads

“No, Tetsurou tell me.”

“... Because I couldn’t help you when you needed it.”

Daichi looks at him confused, “Wh...”

“Last month when you hurt yourself on that hike...”

“Tetsu...” Daichi starts as his face softens 

“ I couldn’t even support you because I was too weak... I never want to feel like that again.”

“Tetsu it was fine... I was fine.”

“What if it was worse and I couldn’t even take you to get help... how could I live with myself...”

“Tetsu...” Daichi pulls him closer, Kuroo wraps his arms tighter around Daichi resting his head on his chest.

They stay like that for a while. “Hang on... are you calling me fat?” Daichi asks

Kuroo laughs, he tightens his hold once more. “No, you’re perfect.”

Daichi chuckles, he cards his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “You can get as strong as you need to but just so you know you’re perfect to me too and you always will be.” He kisses his forehead.

Kuroo melts into it and sighs contently. They stay like that, letting the warmth of their embrace lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's lame I know but Kurodai is love.


End file.
